


No Questions Asked

by Delusionalbi



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Captain Ron, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/F, F/M, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Relationship(s), Sassy Draco Malfoy, Sassy Harry Potter, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Slow Build Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Slow Burn, banter between harry and draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delusionalbi/pseuds/Delusionalbi
Summary: Harry is raised by Sirius and Remus. What would have happened if harry knew about magic already, was friends with Draco Malfoy? if Dumbledore did not mean the best for Harry? if Cedric was a Slytherin? if Severus snape actually cared about Harry?or//Harry if he had a clue about anything.I'm bad at summaries.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	No Questions Asked

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I think it's alright. Please leave comments saying what is good and what needs improving but be kind.

Chapter 1

Harry wasn’t nervous at all. He knew he was going to get a letter to Hogwarts; Sirius had always said that he had strong magic. Yet when the letter actually arrived he couldn’t help but feel relieved. He had a lot to live up to as ‘The Boy who Lived’ and he had started feeling the pressure of that lately.

Ron had said that he would obviously get a letter, but Draco had teased that it would be very funny if he didn’t. That was just how Draco was though, from the outside it didn’t even seem like they liked each other because they bickered so much, but they did, it was how they made sure each other was okay.

.

  
Sirius, Remus, and Harry wandered through Diagon Alley, eating Ice Cream. They had already got his wand and all the other stuff he would need for Hogwarts. Now, all that he needed was a pet. He was pretty sure he wanted an owl, but Remus had said to look around before choosing. As he walked into Magical Menagerie he saw Draco looking at some tiny, shimmery snakes.  
“A snake would suit you as you are one Dray”  
“Takes one to know one Harry, besides you the one who talks snake”  
That was true, not many wizards or witches these days could speak parseltongue. Harry could though.  
“However, since you can talk to it, you could use it to spy on people, you wouldn’t spy on me would you Potter?” continued Draco.  
“I don’t need to spy on you _Malfoy_ , you are so loud that everyone in the vicinity knows what you a doing at all times.”  
“Alright boys, hush-hush, people are starting to look.” Remus ruffled Harry’s hair, grinning.  
“We are here to _buy_ something remember”  
Harry looked around at the animals, he had to admit being able to talk to his pet would be pretty fun. He looked over at the owls, a beautiful snowy owl that caught his eye.  
“She’s pretty” Sirius pointed at the owl that had just caught his eye. Harry nodded and grinned up at his Godfather.  
“I want her, that’s the one I would like, please”  
They bought the snowy owl, Harry named it Hedwig. Draco bought a great grey owl, it was really big and looked fluffy.

.

  
On September 1st, Sirius and Remus dropped Harry off at Platform 9 ¾. He saw the big group of red hair, grinned, and ran over to them.  
“Hello Harry,” said Ron.  
“Excited?”  
“Very,” replied Harry.  
“Aw, I wish I was going, Mum why can’t I go?”  
“You’re not old enough Ginny, now be quiet. Percy off you go now” said Mrs. Weasley.  
One by one they ran through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾. The platform was busy with Hogwarts students, Harry only recognized a few. He could see Neville and his Grandmother arguing quietly further up the platform and recognized Draco’s friend Blaise getting on the train.  
“Don’t get up to too much mischief,” Sirius winked at them.  
“Sirius, you _cannot_ say much,” Remus said to his husband.  
“Ah don’t worry, they’ll be alright – “  
“Mischief is our job.” Fred and George smiled, their eyes glinting, at the retired pranksters of Gryffindor.  
“Now you two, if I hear one word about you - you blowing up a toilet or –“  
“We’ve never blown up a toilet- “  
“Great idea though, thanks Mum”  
“Don’t worry mother, as a prefect I will keep them in line’ said Percy.  
“you’re a prefect? I didn’t remember you saying.”  
“Oh wait maybe, that once-“  
“or twice”  
“that one day”  
“all summer”  
“Shut up,” said Percy  
“anyways, you won’t see them much as a Slytherin prefect. Will you?” asked Ron.  
“I may not, but I can still deduct points from other houses”  
They climbed on to the train, the older Weasley’s going to their different compartments. Harry and Ron found an empty one and sat down.  
“I hope its fun. Moony and Padfoot have told me so many stories”  
“I will be-“ he was cut off as the compartment door opened.  
“Any sweets from the trolley dears?” Harry bought lots of different ones.  
“Help yourself,” He said to Ron.  
“Thanks, mate.”  
They carried on their conversation, speculating about what their year would be like. The compartment door opened once more.  
“This is where you were then? With a Weasley as well. You’ve really downgraded” Malfoys blonde head poked through the door. Ron’s face reddened.  
“Come on Dray, play nice. I think its an _upgrade_ anyway, _he_ isn’t constantly arguing with me”  
“Well at least you don’t have to buy everything for me”  
“That’s not his fault and I don’t mind.” Draco huffed, Harry stuck his tongue out at him.  
“Are you going to sit down or what?” Harry asked. Ron had been watching this fold out like a tennis match, very confused.  
“Are -are you guys friends?” asked Ron.  
“You wouldn’t know it would you?” said Harry with a grin. Draco sat down with a smirk and rolled his eyes.  
“You make it sound as if we are at each other’s throats. It is just our way of communicating”  
“so, what did you communicate just then?”  
“well, I learned that Harry loves the way we speak to each other” Harry rolled his eyes at that,  
“But I already knew that. I also learned that he wants me to go easy on you, especially when it comes to money, however, he should know better. I will never go easy on a Weasley.” Ron looked from Draco to Harry and rolled his eyes. For the third time the compartment door opened. A bushy-haired girl walked in.  
“Has anyone seen a toad, a boy named Neville’s lost one?” she said.  
“No, but it will turn up, Neville is always losing him” replied Harry.  
“I’m sure you’re right. Anyways, my names Hermione Granger and you are?”  
“Harry Potter”  
“I know you, you are in several wizarding history books. You were raised by muggles too, weren’t you?”  
“Only for 3 years, then my Godfathers raised me.”  
“The books need updating,” said Draco haughtily.  
“It’s Dumbledore’s fault of course.”  
“‘ _for the greater good_ ,’” said Harry imitating Dumbledore.  
“Anyways, I’m Draco Malfoy”  
“Pleasure to meet you, and you?” Hermione said looking at Ron.  
“Ron Weasley.” She nodded.  
“What house do you think you all will be in? I’ve been asking around. I hope I will be in Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw would be alright as well.” Both Ron and Draco rolled their eyes at this.  
“I’m not sure, Gryffindor is a good bet, both my parents and my Godfathers were in Gryffindor.”  
“I know I’m going to be in Slytherin.” Said Draco. Hermione stood up, walked over to the door.  
“You’d all better change into your robes, I think we’ll be arriving soon” She turned to leave and then turned back.  
“You’ve got something on your nose by the way,” she pointed at Ron and then left.

.

  
They were waiting outside the Great Hall for sorting. Minerva McGonagall came out through the main door.  
“Hello Professor,” said Harry. He had met McGonagall lots of times before. She was good friends with his Godfathers. Harry had suspected that she provided a mother figure for Padfoot. She had actually helped them rescue Harry from his muggle Aunt and Uncle. Harry still had nightmares about them.  
“Hello Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, Mister Malfoy,” she nodded at each of them. She looked up at the rest of the first years.  
“Welcome to Hogwarts,” she projected her voice easily, “the start of term feast will begin shortly, but first you all must be sorted into your houses. While you are at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family. You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now form a line and follow me.”

  
After the sorting hat had sung its song and the applause had finished. McGonagall stepped forward holding a long piece of parchment. She called out names one at a time to be sorted. Draco’s friend Millie was in Slytherin and Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor. Neville also ended up in Gryffindor. Draco, of course, was in Slytherin. Pansy was too. Then Harry’s name was called. After a conversation in his head with the hat, it decided on Gryffindor. Ron was sorted into Gryffindor as well and Blaise into Slytherin.

  
Then Dumbledore started speaking, Harry fought against his sigh. After he’d finished his stupid speech, the food appeared. It was just as amazing as Moony had said.  
They all ate whilst they had a conversation with the house ghost, Nearly-headless Nick. As the deserts started appearing, the talk turned to their families.  
“I’m half and half,” said a boy named Seamus, “me dad’s a muggle, me mam’s a witch. Bit of a nasty shock when he found out.” Neville continued on talking about how his family was worried he wasn’t magic enough for Hogwarts. Harry looked across the teachers' table, he knew who they were. He could see Snape at one end, harry tried grinning at him and he just scowled back, Harry laughed. Snape came over a lot as well. He had been friends with Harry’s mother and had wanted to honour her memory by helping out with Harry. Harry always thought this was very funny, Snape was always scowling at him.  
After the deserts disappeared, Dumbledore stood up again and said some announcements about certain places being out of bounds. Harry laughed as he thought about how little those rules were likely to be followed. After singing the Hogwarts song, which the Weasley twins finished last in a funeral march theme, everyone was sent off to bed.


End file.
